Little Ironman English Version
by Maylenchen
Summary: Fluff. Tony x Loki. What does a magician do, when his cuddle buddy is away? What will Tony think of his replacement?


**Warning: Loki is kinda OOC, if anybody minds.**

 **I am German and very sorry for any and all spelling mistakes.**

Tony knew that his boyfriend loved to cuddle, as much as he tried to deny it. He liked pretty much any form of touch, but most of all he enjoyed hugging Tony while being half-asleep, warm and cosy in their bed. One would think he was an octopus, because it was neigh impossible to flee his loving embrace. Not that Tony minded, he was very happy with all the love he got.

Loki became especially cute when his boyfriend was away on a work conference and they could only see each other on a computer screen for a few days. As soon as Tony was back in the Tower, he gained a black-haired attachment, which didn't like being separated from the engineer. The billionaire loved these times, as he could spend the whole afternoon or evening watching TV with his favourite person.

Though Clint made jokes about the two and Natasha rolled her eyes, all the Towers inhabitants were used to the sight and let the lovebirds be.

And when it got late, they relocated their snuggling to Tonys king-size bed, where the adult activities began.

-1-

The first time he saw it, Tony just got back from a three-day long conference. He flew back late at night and it was six in the morning when he arrived at the Tower. But the inventor didn't want to sleep alone for another night. As he got to his floor he asked Jarvis where he could find Loki and proceeded toward their shared bedroom.

Full on coffee he didn't open the door quiet enough and the magician woke up from the noise. Still mostly asleep forest-green eyes blinked till Loki was awake enough to recognize his boyfriend. He beamed with joy and jumped out of bed to hug his lover. Still wrapped up in the blanket he toppled into Tony, who caught the enthusiastic magician and held him close. Loki buried his face in the engineers shoulder, who enjoyed the closeness after the three day long separation.

After a few minutes, the god showed no signs of ever letting his partner go.

Tony laughed. "Bambi, as much as I would love to stay here forever, the couch is much more comfortable."

"Hmm.", Loki squeezed the billionaire harder, before he slowly let got. He crumbled the covers into a ball to throw them onto the bed, took hold of Tonys hand and pulled the inventor eagerly into the open living room.

"What's that?", Tony asked and pointed to the bed. Something was half-hidden underneath the sheets, which looked almost like a red and gold coloured plushie.

"Only a crease in the sheets. Isn't there anything more important that deserves your attention?", impatient, Loki used his godly strength to lift the engineer. He only dropped his boyfriend when they were at the couch. Immediately he became an octopus again and covered the smaller man with his body.

"Lo, I can't see!", mumbled Tony against Lokis shoulder, which laid on his face. Grumbling, the magician allowed his lover to seat himself comfortably, before he tried to suffocate Tony again.

While they cuddled and watched a rerun of Eureka, Tony forgot about the suspicious crease.

-2-

The second time was good timing, or bad, dependent on who you asked. Tony left the weekly avenger movie night to get his tablet. Whoever thought of watching Titanic should be killed slowly and painfully. Loki was amused about his running commentary and Clint outright laughed about the scathing remarks, but only one look from Natasha convinced the inventor to find another form of entertainment.

All day Tony looked forward to the evening, when he could finally cuddle with his boyfriend while relaxing in front of the TV.

Steve decided to help a charity and all the avengers were expected to join in. Tony didn't mind charity, but normally he just wrote a big cheque and was done with it.

But this time was different. Shortly before Christmas, people were asked to fill boxes or shoe cartons with presents for orphans. You could fill the cartons with stuffed animals, pens, drawing utensils, balls and other toys, nothing perishable or dangerous of course. Captain bleeding heart was excited and decided to make it a team event. It was Tonys job as billionaire to buy the material, even if he just gave Pepper a cheque. How should he know what little kids liked for Christmas? Ironman merchandise of course, that was always a hit. But even Tony wasn't narcistic enough to only buy toys with his face on them.

The Avengers and Loki spend the day taking toys out of boxes and putting them in other boxes. Then they were wrapped in colourful wrapping paper and put on a big pile. As they cleaned, they found enough leftovers to fill a few more shoe cartons from the toys strewn along the whole apartment.

Now they were finally done with the task and if they weren't watching a good movie with big explosions, Tony could at least spend his time working on new projects.

"Where is…?", he looked through his bedside table, but his tablet was nowhere to be found.

But he was sure to have put it in a drawer the previous evening, when he and Loki proceeded to something better than cuddling. It probably wandered to Lokis nightstand, he had better things to do at that time than discerning which side was his.

He opened the middle drawer and raised an eyebrow. "How did you end up here?"

In the drawer lay a teddy bear with a red and gold attire, which should probably symbolize the Ironman-armour, if the blue circle on its chest wasn't just an odd stain. Tony took the bear and finally found his tablet in the upper drawer.

"I think we forgot someone. Even if I don't have a clue how he ended up in the nightstand.", said the inventor, as he walked back in the living room, holding the bear out to show it.

Languidly the Avengers turned, just to turn back to the TV without much interest in the teddy.

Only the two gods reacted differently. Thors eyes widened, before he looked at his brother. Lokis gaze sharpened as he saw the teddy bear. It seemed like he wanted to say something, but Thor was faster.

"Sit down, friend Stark, I will carry it to the other presents.", declared Thor with a bit too much enthusiasm and took the bear from Tony.

The billionaire shrugged and sat down next to Loki, who looked after the god of thunder, before stretching out across Tonys lap.

As the movie ended, Tony stood up relieved. Finally, he could spend the rest of the evening calmly relaxing with his lover. But Loki didn't immediately follow after him, instead he walked to Thor.

"Why don't you go to bed, I have to talk to Thor for a moment."

"Hurry, or I'm starting without you.", answered Tony playfully and didn't think about it again when Loki followed him a few minutes later.

-3-

The third time was obvious. Tony and Loki were sitting at the dining table in the penthouse of Stark-Tower having breakfast. More precisely, Tony was having breakfast, because his boyfriend wasn't awake enough to eat. Loki had been working on a new spell deep into the night and only got a few hours of sleep. The billionaire wanted to let his lover sleep, but the magician wouldn't let Tony go. The raven-haired god also wanted to stay in bed, but Tony got bored quickly and wriggled around till Loki begrudgingly got up.

In the kitchen the half-asleep magician was placed on a chair with the promise of Tonys immediate return. Now Tony ate cornflakes, happily sitting on his boyfriends lap, while Loki dozed on his shoulder.

A bot was rolling around, sorting the clean laundry into the closet. Dummy was rolling around happily, trying to help. His intentions were good, but he created more chaos than anything else.

After the billionaire was done eating, he dragged his lover to the couch, so that the magician could sleep while lying down.

"Dummy get a blanket.", ordered Tony while gently massaging Lokis head, which lay on his legs. Than the inventor switched the TV on.

Shortly after his order, Dummy returned with the blanket, which was almost folded well. Cheerfully he presented his findings to Tony and vanished again. The billionaire placed the covers over Loki, who caught his boyfriends hands, cuddled close and slept on with a content sigh.

The inventor thought to spend some quite time in front of the TV, but Dummy returned not two minutes later and nudged Tony with something soft,

"Not now Dummy, I'll play with you later."

But the little helper wasn't deterred and rolled around the couch. Before he could nudge Loki, Tony caught his claw, still watching TV.

"No. Loki's asleep, don't wake him."

The robot didn't let up. Slowly he stretched his arm, inch for inch till he was…. stopped again by his inventor.

"Dummy.", reprimanded the billionaire. "Stop this, or I'll donate you to MIT. Wait. What have you got there?"

The inventor looked puzzled at the thing his little helper was holding with his claw. A middle-sized teddy bear wearing an Ironman-armour, Arc- Reactor included.

"Where did you get that? Shouldn't that have been donated like the other toys? You can't just steal things!"

Irritated the robot peeped and whirled, till he just pressed the bear to Lokis chest. The magician immediately took the toy and even let go of Tonys hand to hug the teddy bear close with both of his arms.

If Tony had been a cartoon-character, a lightbulb would have gone of above his head. He remembered all the little hints and the discovery of the teddy-bear.

"Awww, Lokes, that's just precious.", he fought the urge to hug his boyfriend as much as he was hugging the toy. "Jarvis, take a picture and save it as my screensaver."

"Certainly Sir.", the AI even played a camera clicking sound.

The inventor grinned and turned back towards the TV. He would definitely tease the magician when he woke up. Only a bit, the black-haired god was just too cute, sleeping like a little kid and hugging his teddy close.

A few hours later it was time for lunch. Tony didn't have to make it himself, but Steve hated tardiness. He didn't say anything, but his disappointed face could spoil everyone's appetite.

"Rudolph, it's time for food.", he gently shook the god, who was still lying on Tony, fast asleep.

Loki murmured something which could be interpreted as 'only five more Minutes'. Or just: Piss of, Stark.

„Come on Bambi, you can even take your fluffy friend with you."

The engineer had to wait a few seconds, till his words reached the half-asleep brain of his lover. Then Loki jumped out of bed, got caught up in in the covers and ended up lying dazed on the ground. Tony almost fell of the couch because he was laughing so hard. The face his normally so put together boyfriend made was hilarious.

It only took a few seconds for Loki to analyse the situation, which made him blush, although he tried hard to hide his shame. His facial expression emptied and he stood up, the bear still in his arms.

„Laugh as much as you want, Stark. Now that you know of your replacement, he and I can sleep in the bed, while you spend the night in the living room."

Tony stopped laughing immediately. At least partly. Still snickering, the inventor stood up to hug his boyfriend from behind.

"Don't be mad, Lo. You're just looking too sweet. And who would take the replacement, when he has the full-on live version?"

"I don't know, he's much calmer, softer and doesn't kick while sleeping.", Loki pretended to think.

That made the engineer up his game. "But can he do this?", he kissed the magician tenderly.

"Or that? Or that?", Tony kissed Lokis cheeks, neck and shoulder.

The black-haired god sighed satisfied and put his arms around the inventor. The he caught his wandering mouth to initiate a real kiss.

Before it could get too far, the two lovers separated.

"Didn't I hear something about a meal?", asked Loki and released Tony to put the teddy carefully on the couch.

"Yeah, it's almost twelve and you know how sad Captain Stars and Striped will look if we are late.

"Then we should head down.", the magician went to the elevator.

"So I can sleep in my bed tonight?"

"Perhaps."

"Lo!"

\- Bonus –

One week later a black teddy bear appeared next to Lokis Ironman-Teddy. He wore a green outfit with accents in gold and on top of his head was a golden helmet with two long horns.

 **Hey! Since this is an English website, I tried translating one of my stories into English. Please tell me** **honestly** **how bad/good it was :)**


End file.
